


The story so far (I'll fix it for you)

by YumeMadarame



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:56:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeMadarame/pseuds/YumeMadarame
Summary: A small summary of every chapter of my Naruto fic, so you guys can keep up with what's happening (I know the struggles of keeping up with multiple fics at a time and forgetting the plot in between updates).I will post the link to it at every new chapter and delete it once I'm finally done with the fic ^^Beware of spoilers, I will be adding each new chapter's short summary each time I publish them, so be careful of where you stopped reading last :p
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The story so far (I'll fix it for you)

**Author's Note:**

> \- Not beta’d (yet)  
> \- I attempted humor, please don’t kill me

Chapter 1:

\- Kurama wakes up amnesic in a coffin buried underground.

\- He remembers things about himself and Naruto, as well as some parts of the war against Kaguya. The rest is blurry.

\- When he digs his way out, he realizes the body he’s wearing belongs to a Uchiha.

Chapter 2:

\- ‘Wait, I’m in Konoha’ realization

\- ‘Wait… I’ve been sent into the past?!’ realization

\- Might as well try and fix things: where is that brat Obito?

Chapter 3:

\- Kurama breaks into Obito’s place and get a look at himself: Inuzuka/Uchiha mishmash look it is, then

\- ~~He r~~ ~~ins into Run…no~~ , runs into Rin. Tells him Obito died on a mission, a bit over a month ago

Chapter 4:

\- Sad Kurama because the shared mind space with his siblings doesn’t work. *’ _Mr lonely by Bobby Vinton – Chipmunk edition_ ’ plays in the distance*

\- Existential crisis about not being the right person to ‘fix’ things. ( _Also why am I cold-hungry, that sucks. The headache too_ )

\- He breaks into Obito’s place (again) and crashes there for the night. (Steals some snacks as well because why not)

Chapter 5:

\- Sleep is kinda frightening… anyway let’s go kill Madara

\- Face-off with the old Uchiha goes as expected: lots of rage and blood

\- Kurama: “Hey Madara let’s reenact _that_ scene from GoT”

****

\- The destruction of the Gedō Mazō exposes Black Zetsu out of Madara’s dying body and stops him from entering Obito, Kurama being the one to absorb him instead.

\- Black Zetsu is reduced to ashes just before Kurama could run out of chakra or get killed by White Zetsu and Tobi. Kurama destroys Madara’s body and dramatically passes out.

Chapter 6

\- Obito’s POV from the previous chapter. Seeing a stranger take a bite out of Madara and gouge his eyes out is not how he imagined his day to go.

\- Zetsu:

Chapter 7

\- Kurama: ‘I’m taking Obito back to Konoha and your white asses can’t stop me’

Obito: *gasp* ‘let’s all go together!’

Kurama and White Zetsu: ‘what’

Tobi: ‘Yayyy’

Chapter 8:

\- Piggy-back ride to Konoha

\- Minato is emotional, Hiruzen is baffled, Danzō is creepy. (the usual stuff)

\- ‘ I’m just a poor boy, from a poor family’ Kurama (‘with a ton of chakra, but still, don’t mind me’)

\- Hiruzen: “I’m too old for this shit, I should retire”

Chapter 9:

\- The Inuzuka clan head ‘adopts’ Kurama… because why not?

Chapter 10:

\- Obito and Kakashi see each other for the first time since the Uchiha came back to the village.

\- Kakashi is an angsty bean (as usual)

Chapter 11:

\- Obito annoys Kurama into sparing with him in exchange for sweets

\- Ōkami annoys Kurama into getting a Ninken

\- Everyone annoys Kurama at this point

Chapter 12:

\- The Ninken contract is badly done and sends him to the Fox temple instead. The fox in charge of it, Inari, is an old acquaintance. She gives him a contract with Kuzu, a two-tailed black fox, then sends him to the Wolves’ temple.

\- The master of the domain is an asshole, giving him a contract with a wolf everyone seems to hate. His name is Yama.

\- When he goes back, Ōkami is both surprised and impressed he managed to bring back anything but a dog.

Chapter 13:

\- Zetsu’s POV and flashbacks. Emotions seem to feel less and less foreign to him ever since he met Obito.

\- He doesn’t like Kurama, suspects him of hiding things. (he’s not wrong)

Chapter 14:

\- Kurama ’s glad Kuzu found the entrance to Root, not so much about finding out Orochimaru is still in the village.

\- Zetsu is his best option to spy on the snake, even if he doesn’t like it.

Chapter 15:

\- Aoba became Kuzu’s punching ball ever since he managed to step on one of her tails.

\- Raidō and Genma are not helpful. (they do give good tips though)

Chapter 16:

\- Obito unintentionally traps Kurama in a Genjutsu when they were sparing, forcing him to be faced with events of the war with Kaguya he can only hope are figments of his mind, and not actual memories.

\- Kurama’s reaction is… violent. Zetsu prevents him from going too far.

\- While Kuzu and Yama comfort Kurama, Obito realizes his wounds healed abnormally fast.

Chapter 17

\- Obito apologizes to Kurama with handmade pastries. They’re atrocious. Kurama still seems to forgive him (he’s such a softie)

\- Furious of having being robbed of the Hokage title from Minato, Orochimaru plans his vengeance, and his departure.

Chapter 18:

\- Kurama and Ōkami have a chat while they plan their new assigned mission of catching a rogue Suna Nin.

Chapter 19:

\- After days of unsuccessful tracking, they finally find traces of the Nin

\- ‘I’m freezing my ass off and my feet hurt but damn the scenery is nice’ Kurama

\- The Nin tracks seem to go back to where it came from: Suna. They decide to pursue.

Chapter 20:

\- Kurama discovers Zetsu has been following them from the start (Ōkami leaves them arguing in peace)

\- They finally catch up to the Nin, and it’s when Kurama does attack her that they realize she indeed wasn’t working alone.

\- Yama gets hurt protecting Kurama, which sends him back to his realm.

\- Sasori:

\- Sasori’s poison is affecting Kurama even with the faster healing, he’s not having a good time

\- ‘Tis merely a flesh wound’ Kurama, as he collapses after managing to separate Sasori’s core from his body (Kurama loves to dramatically faint after eliminating his enemies, doesn’t he?)

\- Zetsu doesn’t want him to die yet (he wants answers, damnit) so he helps drag Kurama’s ass to Suna’s medics

Chapter 21:

\- Chiyo does find an antidote to Sasori’s poison… The fact that Kurama was awake to suffer every test must have been an unfortunate oversight… right?

\- Yama had been summoned once more and been treated.

\- Kurama’s pissed they couldn’t do better (he cares)

Chapter 22:

\- Zetsu reflect on the fact that Kurama makes him feel angry. He doesn’t really feel things, usually.

\- He finds Shukaku’s Jinchūriki in exchange of some answers from Kurama.

\- Kurama finally has a conversation with his brother in the shared mind space, brotherly bonding time ensues (kind of).

\- In Konoha, Kushina’s bitten by something . ‘Not a big deal’

\- She doesn’t know it, but Kyubi’s cage starts to lose its strength, little by little.

Chapter 23:

\- Ōkami drags Kurama to Kushina’s place, so they can modify Yama’s contract and correct the faulty Ninken contract.

\- Kurama ignores her, so she accepts just to piss him off. (At this point, most people believe Kurama to be an artificial Jinchūriki, with the typical enormous chakra reserves but without a Bijū inside him).

\- He turns her wold upside down when he admits knowing about the Kyūbi inside her.

Chapter 24:

\- Yama won’t completely heal from Sasori’s blow, and that worries Kurama. He should get someone to heal him properly.

\- Zetsu confronts Kurama about his real nature. He knows the other’s a Bijū reincarnated in a human body, but not (yet) which Bijū he is. Kurama decides to roll with it.

\- Aoba continues to suffer at Kuzu’s hands.

Chapter 25:

\- _Minato_ _ ~~forces~~_ _nicely asks Shikaku to lead a team made of Kurama, Genma and Raid._

 _-_ _Shikaku_ _~~halfheartedly~~ _ _happily complies._

Chapter 26:

\- Tobi decides to leave Konoha and wander the world

\- Shikaku challenges his new team to a fight (Genma,Raidō, Kurama)... and actually gets his ass kicked (thank you Kuzu for the invisibility cloak)

Kurama: 

Chapter 27:

\- Obito proposes to help Kakashi train his Sharingan

\- Kurama can now transfer memories to Shukaku if he wants/needs to

\- Zetsu finally found Tsunade's hidey-hole

Chapter 28:

\- Kurama wants to test his ability of healing broken bones. Zetsu is more than happy to help out.

\- Anko joins Gai and Ebisu's team

\- Kushina convinces Minato to hand his team over to her so she can train them

Chapter 29:

\- Team Shikaku completes their border patrol mission, Kurama has been allowed to make a detour so he leaves them to go after Tsunade while they go back to Konoha

\- Zetsu – who has basically become Obito’s nanny at this point – finally finishes exploring the last parts of Root while Kurama is away. What he finds are – of course – Sharingan in a jar, because Danzō is terrible like that.

Chapter 30:

\- Kurama manages to force Tsunade’s hand into healing Yama

\- Team Minato receives the news they’ll become team… Kushina! They’re just a bit disappointed they didn’t get to bully Minato to give it up.

Chapter 31:

\- Obito: "Kakashi, I can help you train your Sharingan, if you want"

\- Kakashi: * **angry blush** *, "fine, whatever"

\--------------

\- Tsunade: “I won’t go back to Konoha, no matter what"

\- Kurama, about to tell her about Tenzō:

Chapter 32:

\- Kurama's happy to finally come back to Konoha... only for Kushina to sucker punch him as soon as he steps foot inside the village (that will teach him to stop avoid her... or not)

\- They spend the evening talking and eating at Ichiraku Ramen (Kurama secretly likes that evening a lot more than he'd admit)

Chapter 33:

\- Tsunade's back in Konoha, and already Hiruzen wants a meeting with her, asking for help to decipher the mystery of a certain missing Uchiha corpse... (*sound of Kurama sneezing in the distance*)

\- Zetsu could give Sherlock a run for his money by figuring out not only that Kurama is the Kyūbi, but also that the body he inhabits is Uchiha, and the one Hiruzen is desperately trying to find the trace of.

\- To calm his nerves, Kurama beats up Genma and Raidō in a spar (he treats them to a meal afterwards, though)

Chapter 34:

\- Tsunade confronts Hiruzen about the fact that Danzo's been collecting eyes from the Uchiha ninja fallen in combat.

\- To everyone's surprise, Obito is actually pretty good at Fuinjutsu (Kushina taught them basic stuff when she became their official sensei)

\- Kushina learns that she is pregnant.

Chapter 35:

\- Tenzō discovers the beauty of flowers, and Jiraiya is back in the village (he leaves as soon as he realizes Tsunade is here as well, he doesn't have a death wish). He informs Minato about a growing organization in Ame...

\- Kurama is preparing himself to go to Suna with Ōkami, to accompany Minato (in hope of discussing their Jinchuriki's sealing).

Chapter 36:

\- Kurama is sent to Ame with team Shikaku instead of Suna

\- Kushina makes them permanent henge disguises to spy on the Akatsuki, and Kurama discovers she is pregnant

\- Tsunade wants to tell Minato about Danzō, but the Hokage is just about to leave for Suna for a peace meeting. She decides to wait until his return.

Chapter 37:

\- Kurama stops Konan's abduction from Danzō's men, who were working in tandem with working with Hanzō's one as well. (those old men are annoying as hell, aren't they?)

\- Minato arrives in Suna

Chapter 38:

\- Minato and the Kazekage start to negotiate the terms of the peace treaty, Konoha and their seal master Kushina doing the seal for their next Jinchūriki being one of the terms.

\- Zetsu witnesses Obito's unintentional first attempt at using Mokuton, the only witness fortunately being Kakashi. He tells them both how important it is for Obito's safety that it remains secret... but we all know Obito's never been good at listening.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I wrote it just for fun, don't hesitate to tell me if I should add/delete stuff, or if they are parts of the story you want to be explained/detailed here ^^
> 
> \- Feel free to comment, I'm happy to interact with you all :D


End file.
